Frank Castiglione (M12)
Boss of bosses for the Maggia. Biography Born in New York to parents of Italian ancestry, Francis Castiglione is a former U.S. Marine Captain. Before Frank joined the Marines, he was studying to become a Catholic priest but changed his mind because he was unable to forgive those who did evil. During his time in the United States Marine Corps (USMC), Castle graduated from Basic Training, then went on to Infantry School. Immediately following that, he went through the USMC's Reconnaissance, Force Reconnaissance, and Sniper Schools. Attaining dockets, Castle was permitted to go through U.S. Army Airborne School, and U.S. Navy Underwater Demolition Team training, becoming qualified as a Navy Seal (Sea, Air and Land). He served in the Vietnam War in a special forces unit as a point man. For heroism in the line of duty, he was decorated with numerous medals, including the Purple Heart. Shortly after a tour in Vietnam, Castiglione, witnessed the execution of a family in central park; an informant had been hanged from a tree and his family was handcuffed and shot. Seeking to eliminate all witnesses, the perpatrators sprayed machine gun fire into the surrounding area. Though wounded, Castiglione survived. Even though Frank was able to identify all of the shooters in a line-up the police would not persue the suspects; as Frank would later find out they were all off-duty police officers. This experience shook Castiglione to his core. He had no more faith in law or society. He only had faith in Frank Castiglione. In the fallout of his ordeal Frank was separated from the military. Now unemployed with honest work availible to an old infantryman, Frank fell in with the Costas crime family. Castiglione gain the reputation of being the top buttonman in New York City. He was stalwart and unassailible. He parlayed this reputation into a citywide protection racket. This garnered Frank his nickname, the Castle. The Castle walls offered Physical security, Counter-intelligence, psionic concealment, and legal defence to its patrons. For his services, Castiglione extracted a hefty fee, not only in currency but also in favor. Through this favor Castiglione was able to rise through the ranks in organized crime to the point where he eventually became the boss of bosses for the Maggia. Personality Castiglione, maintains the image of a "philanthropist" to the outside world. He enjoys hobnobbing with the rich and famous who would have never given Marine Captain Castiglione the time of day. His Uptown connections also serve as a degree of protection; it is harder for the heroes to bust in on the Castle when he is having cocktails with the mayor, a local Senator, and several captains of industry. As part of Castle's protection racket, Castiglione has a supremely capable legal defense team. With plausible deniability and an army of highly paid lawyers,the Castle can reliably squirm out of any charges the heroes might bring, getting right back to business as usual. The Castle prefers to delegate a lot of the messier tasks of his business, including dealing with those annoying costumed vigilantes busting up valuable operations. Through his business connections, Castiglione has access to mercenaries, financiers, and scientists that can help him project superpowered foils against would be dogooders for years. Powers and Abilities Abilities Saves Skills Acrobatics 1, Athletics 4, Close Combat (Walking Stick) 8, Deception 15, Expertise (Business) 13, Expertise (Law) 14, Expertise (Tactics) 18, Expertise (Survival) 14, Insight 15, Intimidate 19, Investigate 16, Perception 13, Persuasion 15, Ranged Combat (Firearms) 7, Slight of Hand 6, Technology 15, Vehicles 8 Advantages All-out Attack, Assessment, Benefit (Status), Benefit (Millionaire) 3, Chokehold, Connected, Contacts, Defensive Roll 5, Equipment, Fearsome Presence 5, Great Endurance, Language (Italian, Russian) 2, Minions 10, Set-up, Well Informed Equipment Headquarters (Castle Tower), Heavy Pistol, Smartphone, Vehicle (Armored Limo), Walking Stick (Bludgeon/ Taser) Allies TBD Enemies TBD References Marvel.com Punisher article: http://marvel.com/universe/Punisher_(Frank_Castle)#ixzz2YzhzoQBa Category:M12 Category:Frank Castle Category:Will Category:Crime Lord